The Fifth House
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: This well be involving adult themes down the road. The name says it all. IYxHPxYYH. Trouble is the key word at Hogwarts and in the Reikai, as an old friend of Miroku's appears.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Italics mean Japanese._

**Bold means Makian**

"Underlined" means telepathy

'Underlined' means thought

Regular means English

"_**THE FIFTH HOUSE"**_

"_**In the Beginning"**_

_**Prologue**_

The opening of the new school was grand, for it, a new style of power would be taught in the West. The symbols were taken from the founder and her allies. The family crest and the weapons of two brothers, the staff of a religious man, and the armor of a brave warrioress. Yet, the dominating symbols and colors were those of the fifth founder, a young woman with great power and great love and affection for all life and the belief in right from wrong, who aided all, no matter who they are.

Many years passed and the house was forgotten, but one still remembered the house. It was he who would find the next candidates for the house and to help them learn their powers. The person is not a person, but rather a hat, but not any hat, the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school with a long and glorious history, a school now the central focus of an ongoing war between right and wrong, between genocide and peace! The war between the Death Eaters and the Dumbledore Army! The war between James "Voldemort" Riddle and Harry James Potter!

This is where the war goes up a notch. The return of the fifth founder's family, through, this relative is not distance, nor a descendent, but closer, far much closer than one would think for his name is Souta Higurishi, his sister was the fifth founder, Priestess Kagome Higurishi and her two most powerful escorts where the Inu-Brothers of the Western Lands of Japan! Also, finding their why to this house will be the legends in making, the Urameshi Team!

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

"_AHHHHHHH! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" cried a young boy._

"_SOUTA!" cried his mother._

_An owl was chasing the boy around and around. He then fled to his home, the owl right behind him. The owl stopped and landed on the mother's left shoulder._

"_What do we have here? An owl out in broad day light?" asked the mother to the owl._

_The owl hooted its response and nodded towards its foot._

"_A letter?"_

"_HOOOOOTTTT"_

"_For Souta?"_

"_HOOT!"_

"_Thank you. Would like a little piece of meat?"_

"_HOOT! HOOT!"_

"_Here you go. Bye, bye now," said as the bird took a piece of steak and took off hooting his thanks and pleasure._

"_Okay mother that was weird," Souta spoke up from behind her._

"_Start planning your packing Souta, you're going to England for school this year."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_This is a letter from Hogwarts, Souta. Think the abilities that your sister and Inuyasha had. That's where you're going," she said sadly._

"_So will I be a monk or a demon, err, half demon?" he asked._

"_A magic user, a mage."_

"_I see, better get packing then."_

_It had been four long years since Kagome failed to return. The well had exploded and destroyed much of the old family shrine. A weapons cache of explosives and bombs or rather what was left of said cache had been found and then old military documents that had slipped through the system had turned up revealing the ammo dump, with another few hundred tons of explosive ordnance down there. It had all been removed successfully, but it had caused quite a panic, considering that more cache documents had turned up and more ammo sites had to be found and the ordnance destroyed, but in the end, over half the city was still being rebuilt as the denenators had been found to be faulty._

_Though Mrs. Higurishi knew the truth behind the explosion, the remains of a yellow bang, and an arrow that had been fired, were found. She had heard Kagome and Inuyasha in a fight in the well house moments before the explosion. She knew that Naraku had attack through the well and the destruction of the well meant that Kagome was trapped and most likely would have died by now._

_She noticed a young man walk forward. He wore a green uniform and had black hair gelled back. He walked like somebody who fought, no mistaking it, but he had flowers in his hand. He walked up to her and gave them to her._

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Mia Higurishi, I've never met your daughter, but my teacher, Genkai spoke highly of the Priestess Kagome. I've been asked to watch your son at Hogwarts, which I've been informed you once attended," he simply said._

"_Yes, but how do you know all this?" Mia asked._

"_I'm a Spirit Detective ma'am. I protect the human world from demons that wish to cause harm to humans, its much like being something of a unpaid, but non-volunteer job of being a demon slayer," he said with a little humor._

"_Hmm."_

"_I'm Urameshi Yusuke, ma'am. My entire team has been assigned to go to Hogwarts and one or to may be staying behind to watch you and keep you safe," he stated._

"_Voldemort… He took my husband and now he may go after my only child. I"_

"_Nothing will happen. I'm a tough kid and a notorious "street" fighter, but I don't like people going after kids younger than myself. He'd never even get close enough to see your child," Yusuke said in a way that said, 'He'd be dead before your son comes to harm, or I would die before that.'_

_She nodded to him._


	2. The Trip to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YuYu Hakusho, and/or Harry Potter.

_Italics mean Japanese._

**Bold means Makian**

"Underlined" means telepathy

'Underlined' means thought

Regular means English

_**THE FIFTH HOUSE**_

"**_The Trip to Hogwarts"_**

_**Chapter 2**_

_It had only been three weeks since Souta got his letter from Hogwarts, but then Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and a demon named Ayame from the Wolf Youkai Tribe got their letters, but so did a number of Japanese kids and a woman with hate filling her soul when she had seen a member of the man's family that cursed her._

"_Miroku," she said sadly," I will kill him and then find a way to join you my love."_

_She turned and walked away, a plan already in her head as she began to change her hair and eye color and overall appearance. Her letter had a hidden message in it. The message said," It has been too long my old friend. I have been remade. I think you know by whom, by I think I notice that she was involved, but I'm not sure and cannot investigate. Please come, but be wary, war has broken out in the British Wizard Community. Your friend the Sorting Hat."_

_She had just about jumped when the Sorting Hat had sent the message, it was her idea to begin with, so he had it forged, but now they were gone and scattered. Now she would get revenge for the way his father had treated her and made her immortal. _

"_Yusuke Urameshi! You will die by hand and hand alone!" she shouted inside her home for the past 70 years. A mere lonely cave, from such small, but comfortable homes with friends.

* * *

_

_Koenma's office, Reikai_

"_Listen up and listen well!" Koenma said as he did a Patton Movie Walk in teenage form, looking like a general with some generic flag in the background," You'll be landing in London, England! Then you'll secure passage to Hogsmeade, Scotland, followed by a short march to Hogwarts. Once there, you are to infiltrate the school and protect Souta Higurishi and the dozen other Japanese students, but you'll also been assigned the duty of protecting the rest of the school body! We have an ally inside and HE'LL CONTACT YOU! He'll also inform you of the current situation and tell you who to trust and who to ally with. You'll have to march across the Makai to get to the LZ just along the Thames River in London, an abandon church. You'll meet an ally of the contact and he'll bring you up to speed until your briefing. As for Chu, Rinku, and the Double Trouble, you'll have guard duty of Mia Higurishi. You all have permission to kill Death Eaters, the enemy during this mission, THAT'S ALL! DISMISSED!"

* * *

_

In Washington, D.C., United States of America

A convoy started out from the White House, with a dozen armored vehicles and Secret Service vehicles protecting one small armored vehicle. Soldiers, police, National Guards, Secret Service, and State Troopers walked and patrolled the length of the road keeping an eye out for any would be terrorist. While at Dullas International Airport, an old C-47 Skytrain, still wearing its military colors and symbols took off with an escort of equally old F-51s (P-51 during World War Two, but I'm using their Korean designation). The planes formed into an aerial convoy heading towards the U.S.S. Theodore Roosevelt Battle Group currently awaiting the convoy with two British Battle Groups making sure no one found the Roosevelt Group. Meanwhile, in the plane were the First Son and First Daughter of the United States of America, better known as the children of the President of the United States of America, President Sesshomaru Takada the 2nd, the first non-Caucasian President of the United States of America. Along with the First Children was a group of specialists from a secret branch of the United States military.

"So you're wizards and witches?" asked the First Son, Kaitou Takada.

"Yes and Alchemists and dragon controllers, too," said the First Daughter, Ayame Takada.

"Yes and no. We are Alchemists, but not wizards, witches, and/or dragon controllers, but I think you're looking for lords," said the leader.

Both children faces fell, until;

"We're actually Sorcerers, Sorceresses, and Dragonmasters," stated the second in command, just like the two planned.

Everyone talked about this and that during the first part of the trip, but before they left American airspace, a bunch of planes rose up to take the C-47 Skytrain, **_Second Wind_**, out.

"BANDITS!"

"The Mustangs will get'em!"

"F-4Us!"

"Cousairs!"

A flight of F-4U Cousairs could be seen rising up to engage the enemy planes. The first work out that those old birds would get in 60 yrs.

"This is Pirate Leader to Autumn Leader. We're handle these guys."

"Roger that, returning to escort position."

"Tally-ho on the bandits!"

"Armed civilian aircraft. Ten minutes max!"

"Take'em out!"

The furious dogfight (no pun) began. The civilian planes were those typical of flying circuses, but not meant for war. The fighting, though, was still fierce as hell. One Cousair began to belch smoke from a hit, but a Mustang had gotten mixed up and found himself downing the offender and then scurrying to catch up with his team. With in ten minutes, a bit short for a dogfight between full strength squadrons, with the Corsairs and the lone Mustang downing all 64 enemy aircraft with a disadvantage of 3-1 odds.

Though the enemy had been turned, a second group had launch off an old prototype cement-ice ship (an old Allied attempt of making aircraft carriers out of a type of ice that had the endurance of cement and steel, even the melting point, for anti-submarine duty during WW2) to intercept the flight, but the lone had spotted them and notified the nearby U.S.S. Enterprise Battle Group and they launched an immediate attack on the ship the only way they could, guns and bombs. A furious dogfight ensured between the Mustangs and the same type of planes, but this time it was not 3-1, but 8-1 odds, but the Cousairs arrived after refueling and rearming on the temporarily re-commosioned, U.S.S Intrepid, the Little I with a big punch. All 128 enemy planes from the Allah's Guard Terror Cell ended up as short lived Suns and fireballs, and the ice ship, H.M.S. Frozen Guardian, was reclaimed by a force of United States and Royal Marines from a small patrol group, in classic boarding action combat.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The plane landed on the Roosevelt with barely any clearance between the right wing and the 'island' of the ship. The Mustangs had it easier. Still, those planes weren't really meant to land on a ship.

"Remind me never to try that again!"

"YES SIR!" came the chorus.

They transferred to a British Alchemy Corps. helicopter and took off for London. Talking along the way.

"So the television show Fullmetal Alchemist was created to hide the world's alchemists and alchemy corps.," stated Ayame.

"Yes," stated a young British soldier.

"It was a good call too, no one whose seen us talks about us,' stated a happy American.

"What the Bloody Hell are you smiling about Yank?" asked a British Sergeant.

"I'm escorting the children of a non-white American President! AND I'm landing in Britain, my Limely friend," said the American.

"How can this get better! I feel so honored to be able to protect them to and from here and during the time we will be here!" he went on.

"BLOODY HELL! You're making itsound like a big deal Yank!" stated the Brit.

"It is too me, I've never thought I could be given such an honorable and dutiful task at once!" the American said.

* * *

**Thames River, West Bank, London England, United Kingdom, Great Britain, Europe**

"**It feels good to be out of there!" said Yusuke happily.**

"**Hn. It does feel good."**

"**Ay that it does!"**

"**Indeed, I thought we were going to be stuck in there forever."**

"**I concur, Koenma must have missed the information about those talismans."**

"**Kurama, were you aware of Western Talismans capable of doing that?" asked Touya.**

"**I wish!" came the reply.**

"**We'd better switch to, um, oh yeah! English now," stated Ayame.**

"I agree with Ayame."

"Same here!"

"Hn."

"Hiei….. Never mind."

"Are ye 'eam Your-a-mess-ski, led by Use-kay Your-a-mess-ski?" came a guff voice.

"That's Yu-suk-e Ur-a-mes-shi and yes we are and are you our contact?" asked Yusuke.

"Ay be Hagrid, Keeper o' th' Keys 'nd 'rounds of 'ogwarts, as well as being the Professor o' Care 'nd Magical 'reatures," said Hagrid.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, this is Kurama (pointing to the redhead), Hiei (pointing at the short one), Jin (pointed at the guy with the huge grin. 'Grr-eat! Another Kuwabaka,' though Hiei), Touya (the boy in question nodded and bowed respectfully), and the female there is Ayame (who gave Yusuke a quick kiss and wink). What did I do to get that Ayame? I'll be sure to do it again," Yusuke said.

"You didn't call me a girl," Ayame replied.

"Ay glad I found ya when Ay did. Was 'bout ter give up," said Hagrid," that be demon talk ye were sayin?"

"How did you know?" inquired Ayame.

"Few remember ta Fifth House, but me family 'ad been in it," Hagrid said.

They all nodded. Genkai had told them about it once, except for Ayame, who now had a said look on her face. Her friend had founded that house, but the Westerners became bigots and abandoned it and tried to erase those classes, but she was smart and the four other founders too, they hid the supplies and the lessons. Some still taught those classes, but they were generally in-family traditions, only others from that house could join in. The house survived thankfully, to those people and there was one who would be not only a person skilled from that house, but he was an Alchemist as well.

Then a new voice popped up.

"Hello there everybody!"

It was Botan and…

"YUKNIA!" yelled both Hiei and Yusuke.

"Yes. Sorry, but Koenma got nervous when his father gave him a death glare about you, brother, and Yusuke," Yukina said meekly.

"I'm gonna kill that toddler!"

"Me first detective!"

"Down boys! I've learned a few new tricks such as how to use these," Botan said, while producing two bead necklaces. Needless to say the boys know what they are, at least Hiei, but his sudden quietness, quieted Yusuke.

"Good!"

"Ay learned only the wee lassie 'here's name, but…"

"I'm Botan, Guide of the River Styx, the Grim…"  
"Need not say 'nymore, quite aware of 'ho ye be, Missy Botan."

"Thank you!" Botan was thrilled, she'd usually have to repeat a few times.

"So who's are contact?" asked Kurama.

"He'd let ye know," replied Hagrid.

The group left as a flight of Royal helicopters flew overhead. Heading in the same direction, but in a round about manner.

* * *

**That night, at the Leaky Cauldron, Hiei was furious! He found out where Yukina has been for the last seven years! Sleeping with Yusuke! The two fell in love and though they haven't mated yet, they have been sleeping together! Ayame watched Hiei fume, just like her Koga had, before he'd been killed by that evil Spirit Detective, Sensui. She missed him. Seeing Hiei was still fuming, but he said something, that made her pounce on him.**

"**What was that about revealing her true form to Yusuke? And that you haven't used yours yet," said a smiling Ayame.**

"**Woman, get off me!"**

"**Talk first!"**

**Hiei decided on something else. His hands slipped low and fast and with a quick bounce off his heels, he was on top of her and she was…**

"**It's been so long. I wouldn't mind."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**You see I had mated years ago, but he's dead now and my pups are missing," Ayame said sadly.**

"**I didn't know," Hiei said, remembering his own mother and Yusuke's mother.**

**He looked down at her and brought one of his hands up to gently lift her head into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**

The next morning

"Hiei! Ayame's missing!"

"Hiei! Hiei wake up!"

"She's in her detective! Now leave or die!"

"I'm gone!"

Yusuke ran down the hall and met up with the others.

"_Found her."_

"_Where?" they chorused._

"_In bed with Hiei," came Yusuke's reply._

"_Your kidding!"_

"_My BROTHER and HER!"_

"_Ay ain't messin' with Hiei fer a while, that be fact."_

"_Hiei doesn't seem the type."_

"_That's news! Should I tell Koenma?"_

"_NO!" came the chorus._

"_Okay," Botan said meekly.

* * *

_

At another table

"Hey Ron!"

"Yeah Harry?"

"What's with them?"

"Don't know."

"What language was that?"

"Not a clue."

"Japanese," said a soldier sitting next them at another table.

"Japanese?"

"They're from Japan, and there's going to be more. By the way (extending his hand), I'm Cpl. Paul Johnson of the U.S. Army's Special Occurrence Unit."

"Ronald Wesley (taking the hand and giving it a good shake)," replied Ron.

"(Also taking the hand and giving a more timid shake) Harry Potter, sir, nice to meet you," said Harry.

"Your that youngin' that beat what's his name……Voldemort, right?" he asked.

"Don't say that!" Ron yelled.

"No worries, all right. It's only a name, and I've beaten tougher opponents. Besides, that's just a fake name he gave himself, his real name is Tom Riddle, but soon, if he tries anything at Hogwarts, he'llbe gunk on the bottom of my boot," said Cpl. Johnson.

"Yes I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Have-Lived."

"Stupid nickname. Hmmmm……. How about Raizen, as in the Lord of Lightning. You can point to your scare about that."

"That does sound bloody awesome!"

"I agree."

"Wait? U.S. Army! Why are you here?" asked Ron.

"Escorting the First Children to Hogwarts, and no, I'm no wizard, Alchemist, and no, I don't have a grudge, because I was born, raised, trained and learned in the States."

"Bloody thankful," replied Ron.

"Alchemy isn't as picky about people as Spirit Energy or Magic is, though all people have the capability to use them."

"Spirit Energy?" both boys asked.

"It's a common anti-demon or overall energy in Japan and the rest of Asia, only a number of European Alchemists can use, but it is also common in the States, I'm actually practitioner of both Spirit and Alchemy."

"Wait? Wouldn't that make you a State Alchemist?"

"Bloody Hell Harry! Your right!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You two are more jumpy then greenhorns about to go into their first battle! No, I'm not a State Alchemist, those are European by politics."

"Oh!"

"That's bloody good!"

"Shit fire Paul! Scaring kids like that!"

"May I introduce my friend Cpl. Tony Watkins, U.S. Air Force, same job, and also a Duo User like me."

"Please to meet'cha!"

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Ayame's been giving poor Ollivander a hard time, so I got sent back."

"Funny! A girl from Japan, that's going to Hogwarts is named Ayame and she's in bed with a young man."

"I hope she doesn't end up regretting it anytime soon."

"Actually, I think that group is older then they look."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Hmm…. Want to go play Halo 2 for a bit?"

"Only if you charge it this time and I get first player."

"Deal."

The two got up and left, letting their allies know where they were heading and what they were going to be doing. Their silver chains leading to their watch/enhancers shining brightly for all to see.

* * *

The next day was August 31st, 2005 Common Era and Cpls. Johnson and Watkins were madder than a Texas Steer that just got prodded harshly and in the wrong area by a greenhorn cowboy straight from the city. King's Crossing was a nightmare and Johnson was about to create a walk way, but then he felt Watkins hand on his arm, they had a job to do. The others had left previous night for Hogwarts, leaving a Dragonmaster, a sorceress, and the two corporals to guard the First Children.

"I hope we get a pay raise for this," Johnson said through gritted teeth.

"Same here," was the equally annoyed replied.

They couldn't clear the station out, and they couldn't order people to the side, but then Johnson talked with the team leader and started a small fire at one end of the train station that sent people moving from where they needed to go. They slipped through the barrier and arrived at Platform 9 & ¾.

"Stupid British Ministry of Magic."

"Agreed."

"Idiots is more like it," came from Cpl. Jane Black.

"You three agree on something and I agree with you," said 1st Sgt. Gin Nights.

"That's uncommon?" inquired Ayame.

"Sounds dangerous," said Kaitou.

"You don't know the half of it and Johnson (turns to face him), a pay raise sounds nice right now (Johnson smiles)," came Nights reply.

The door then opens revealing two girls with Harry and Ron.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked the redheaded girl.

"Not at all Miss Ginny Wesley," came Nights reply.

"Files back in the States. These are the First Children, Ayame and Kaitou, both are twins, but not like Fred and George and that's a thank god," replied Johnson.

The four entered and talks began almost at once. Johnson fell asleep and Watkins was falling asleep. Nights was playing chess with Ron, while Black watched Harry. Kaitou talked with Harry as the girls chatted amongst themselves, when the door flew up to reveal Draco Malfoy, immediately gaining a couple of groans from the corporals.

"How rude! Hmm…. Potter gain some new friends and hire…"

"Leave now," came Kaitou's words.

"Well, well… A mudblood that thinks he can tell me want to do? I'll have to teach…."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were now finding themselves looking down the barrels of two M8 Carbines, two Colt .45 caliber M1911A1s, and two .50 caliber Desert Eagles. The three were absolutely terrified.

"Harm one hair on either of the First Children's heads and we'll kill you straight out," came Johnson's words dripping with venom and a promise.

"First Children?" came Goyle's terrified reply.

"As in the children of the President of the United States of America," came Watkins cold reply.

The three took off, not wanting to fight the U.S. military troops they had angered. After a few minutes they began to relax and the two corporals were asleep, until;

"BLOODY GOOD SHOW!" shouted Ron.

"I've never seen Draco run that fast, not even when 'Mione punched him," Ron continued.

"Yes, same with Crabbe and Goyle," came Ginny's two cents.

"But wasn't that dangerous?" inquired Hermione.

"Safeties were still engaged, so the weapons couldn't shoot," came Nights response.

"Speak for your self!" came Johnson's.

"YOU DIDN'T," shouted Nights.

"Fooled ya!" came his reply.

"I don't think that he'll be back anytime soon," stated Harry.

"Good!" came the chorus, including Harry's.

* * *

In another car

"GET OFF ME!"

"WATCH WH….. AHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Inside of a compartment.

"Sounds like three some ones ran into Hiei."

"At least he's getting better about not lighting them on fire."

"I'm glad."

"I think you and Ayame are part of the reason."

"Look at her bl… **_PUNCH_**!"

"He's out cold."

"Ay'd have'ta agree."

"I'll awaken him."

Yukina bent down and gave Yusuke a soft kiss and then stood up, followed by Yusuke.

"Thanks Yukina."

"Don't mention Yusuke."

"We're almost there."

The door slides open.

"Hiei, what happened?"asks Ayame getting comfortable in his lap.

"I hate the Slytherians already," he stated plainly.

"I have heard they are the worst group here."

* * *

_Watching from the compartment straight across from theirs a young woman, with the look of murder in her eyes stares at Yusuke. She can fell that the time is almost right and he will be dead!_

"_Soon Miroku, soon."

* * *

_

_In the Reikai_

"_Lord Koenma, SIR!"_

"_What is Miroku?"_

"_Stop Sango!"_

"_What!"_

"_She plans on killing Yusuke!"_

"_I know. She can't kill him, or rather, he won't stay dead, not for a few more centuries."_

"_SIR?"_

"_It's simple Miroku. Yusuke is of Reizen's line. If the two fall in love, I can guarantee that Sango's curse will end," stated the blue orge, George._

"_So……… It has been too long and see shouldn't even still love me."_

"_Yukina is going t fall in love with Kurama, its all planned out."_

"_KOENMA SIR!"_

"_Now what?"_

"_Sir! We've just found out two names, no three names on the Japanese students going to Hogwarts!" yelled a red orge._

"_What about them?"_

"_Their names are Reika and Miroku Kuwabara and Shinta Urameshi!"_

"_Oh no!" Koenma said as he visibly paled, everyone did._

_Reika and Miroku are twins whose mother and father are none other than Kuzama Kuwabara and Keiko Yukimura-Kuwabara! While Shinta Urameshi is Yusuke Urameshi's half brother! On top of that, Atsuko Urameshi's husband, Jochiam Urameshi (German mother, Japanese father) is going to be one the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts!_

"_As the English say sir, BLOODY HELL!" said George._


	3. Hogwarts: Sorting and Feasting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and/or Harry Potter.

_Italics mean Japanese._

**Bold means Makian**

"Underlined" means telepathy

'Underlined' means thought

Regular means English

_**THE FIFTH HOUSE**_

_**Last time**_

_Watching from the compartment straight across from theirs a young woman, with the look of murder in her eyes stares at Yusuke. She can fell that the time is almost right and he will be dead!

* * *

_

"_Soon Miroku, soon." _

_In the Reikai_

"_Lord Koenma, SIR!"_

"_What is Miroku?"_

"_Stop Sango!"_

"_What!"_

"_She plans on killing Yusuke!"_

"_I know. She can't kill him, or rather; he won't stay dead, not for a few more centuries."_

"_SIR?"_

"_It's simple Miroku. Yusuke is of Reizen's line. If the two fall in love, I can guarantee that Sango's curse will end," stated the blue ogre, George._

"_So……… It has been too long and see shouldn't even still love me."_

"_Yukina is going t fall in love with Kurama, it's all planned out."_

"_KOENMA SIR!"_

"_Now what?"_

"_Sir! We've just found out two names, no three names on the Japanese students going to Hogwarts!" yelled a red orge._

"_What about them?"_

"_Their names are Reika and Miroku Kuwabara and Shinta Urameshi!"_

"_Oh no!" Koenma said as he visibly paled, everyone did._

_Reika and Miroku are twins whose mother and father are none other than Kuzama Kuwabara and Keiko Yukimura-Kuwabara! While Shinta Urameshi is Yusuke Urameshi's half brother! On top of that, Atsuko Urameshi's husband, Joachim Urameshi (German mother, Japanese father) is going to be one the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts!_

"_As the English say sir, BLOODY HELL!" said George.

* * *

_

"**_Hogwarts: The Sorting and Feast"_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Reikai (Spirit World), later on_

"_Here's some more bad news Koenma sir," stated George._

"_Great! Now what?" asked the pint sized ruler of the Reikai?_

"_Yusuke's mother and step-father are going to be in Hogsmeade, to be more exact, the father is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," stated George._

"_Get me Beth!" cried the ruler._

_A few minutes later a Ferry Girl in a bright orange kimono and tried with a pink obi walked in. Her hair stood out with its wildfire red-orange and her blue eyes also stood out like her hair._

'_A much better figure than Botan,' Koenma thought._

_The Ferry Girl pulled out her oar and slammed Koenma full force on the head and started to yell at him._

"_DID YOU FORGET THAT I CAN READ MINDS YOU PERVERTED PIG!" she yelled._

_Koenma was up already saying sorry, for he knew that if Botan found out, he would have a Ferry Girl strike on his hands, again. The last time had earned him several hundred spankings and his father's permission for the Ferry Girls to sharpen their "batting averages" with him. Koenma did not need another strike, that and the fact that he knew the girls had damn high "batting averages."_

"_Um…Beth?" asked George._

"_Yes George?" she asked sweetly._

"_Koenma has a job for you and it's very…" he was interrupted by Beth's screaming._

_Beth turned on her heel and began practicing with the head of the unfortunate groper. The groper turned out to be the most infamous of them all. She then began practicing her hockey moves when a few other Ferry Girls came in wanting to know what the screaming was all about. They helped too, and the man was considered lucky he was already dead, because he looked like he should be._

"_Looks like Miroku is out cold sir," George stated sweat-dropping, as the Ferry Girls continued to beat the unliving daylights out of him._

"_I believe he now knows not too do that today or for the next couple of weeks," Koenma stated and all snapped to attention, putting George between them and Miroku._

"_George said you have a job for me," asked Beth kindly._

"_Yes, now that all of you are here, might as well send all of you at once. I want you Beth to inform Yusuke that his half-brother, his mother, and step-father will be a factor in this mission, to be exact, his half-brother is going to be a student as well and his step-father is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also, inform him that Keiko and Kuwabara… have married and that their children will be attending Hogwarts as well. Then join these other Girls and gather a few more, as you'll be running the battle runs between our forces and allies, and as well as Voldemort's forces. Extreme caution in the latter, especially when we finally lay our hands on Thomas Riddle himself!" Koenma shouted the end part._

"_YES SIR!" the Girls all yelled together._

_The Ferry Girls filed out and grabbed a few more of their co-workers. On their way out, they spotted some Reapers running their way. They all skidded to a stop before the Girls. One of them, obviously the leader spoke up._

"_You girls are going to go and run the runs between the DA and DE!" he practically shouted._

"_Yes," answered a Ferry Girl in a blossom red kimono with white obi._

"_We're take care of the DE's, you take care of the DA's and their allies," stated the leader in a "you have no say" voice._

"_But, Koenma..." another Ferry Girl in a bluish white kimono with a green obi started._

"_You are counterparts that took over OUR jobs! We cannot abandon our duties when the danger is this great. We're going," he flatly stated, gaining seconds from his fellows._

_Beth looked at them and then sighed. Though they were said to be skeletons that was all an act. They could metamorph into said skeletons, but in reality, they were just as equal a catch to females, as the Ferry Girls of the River Styx where to any males. The said example, was the fact that Ferry Girls and Grim Reapers often married and that continued the line on both sides, but exceptions to the rules was common, such as marriage between Humans and Demons, the Death Guides could marry either or. No questions were supposed to be ask, but often were. Sighing once more, she stepped forward._

"_Alright, but if…" Beth was interrupted._

"_But nothing, we're going no matter what the cause and effect," stated a green hooded Reaper._

_The leader, pulling back is red and green hood and revealing a face that caused all the ferry girls to blush, he looked like Kurama, but with the hair and eye color reversed and dark, tan skin, stepped forward._

"_We're going Beth. Our kind abandoned its duties and they were thrust upon the Ferry Girls, but it's high time we took back our jobs. My brother Youko is on this mission. Remember that I'm only a half guide. My other half is silver fox from my mother, Youko Kurama's mother, its time he knew I existed," he said, gaining plenty of hearty pats on the back from his fellows._

_Beth Blushed a deep red and leaned forward and kissed him gently. He blushed, though why, is unknown to him. Beth and him were promised to one another, so he shouldn't be blushing, but he couldn't help it and kissed her gently back. After breaking the kiss, he stood up and Beth spoke._

"_Very well Jason Youko. We won't stop you, and we WILL aid you. You do deserve your duties back once more," she said, still blushing._

_With that said, they all headed out, but Koenma knew and had gambled on this. Now he could tell his father the good news, that the Grim Reapers were finally back on the job and a lot of the girls could finally get that vacation they were promised.

* * *

_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmeade, Scotland

Everyone began to file off the train once they had arrived. The older students and the 1st Years looked up at the many men and women that stood on the train platform. Many openly armed; others walking back and forth, the shine from their silver watches/enhancers drew the attention of many, as did the flag on their shoulders. The Stars and Stripes of the United States of America. Though with all of them there, Hagrid still stood out.

"Firs' 'ears! 'ransfers! Firs' 'ears and 'ransfers o'er 'ere!" cried the half giant.

Everyone who was a Transfer or a First Year gathered around him and a few guards. The guards only had gloves on, but the symbols on the gloves spoke volumes of power. The silver chains shined in the limited night, giving off a sight of great power that the students couldn't begin to comprehend. Smiles were plentiful from the guards. More came over and surrounded the two First Children. Kaitou asked one of the guards something and the guard nodded in understanding and seemed to make a report.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, and the twins were walking along when a group of soldiers fell into position around them, shielding them from any threat from Draco Malfoy and his Slytherian allies. The group looked around in bewilderment and then a guard smiled at them and spoke.

"Kaitou personally requested an escort for you and your friends. By the way, I'm Lance Corporal Thomas Shepard of the United States Marine Corps. Please to meet the Raizen and company," LCPL. Shepard said.

"Thank you and I… um…" Harry just couldn't finish.

"Understandable sir. You've been through a lot, but rest assure that now we're here and if Thomas Riddle tries anything, war will be brought upon him by the United States Armed Services," stated LCPL. Shepard.

"Thank you," said Harry.

* * *

A few soldiers saw the edginess of the students and decided, with permission from their commander to start a few songs to calm them. They decided to start with a song of non-American background.

**Up to mighty London came**  
**An Irish lad one day, **  
**All the streets were paved with gold, **  
**So everyone was gay!**  
**Singing songs of Piccadilly, **  
**Strand, and Leicester Square,**  
**'Til Paddy got excited and**  
**He shouted to them there:**

**It's a long way to Tipperary, **  
**It's a long way to go.**  
**It's a long way to Tipperary**  
**To the sweetest girl I know!**  
**Goodbye Piccadilly,**  
**Farewell Leicester Square!**  
**It's a long long way to Tipperary,**  
**But my heart's right there.**

**Paddy wrote a letter**  
**To his Irish Molly O',**  
**Saying, "Should you not receive it,**  
**Write and let me know!**  
**If I make mistakes in "spelling",**  
**Molly dear", said he,**  
**"Remember it's the pen, that's bad,**  
**Don't lay the blame on me".**

**It's a long way to Tipperary,**  
**It's a long way to go.**  
**It's a long way to Tipperary**  
**To the sweetest girl I know!**  
**Goodbye Piccadilly,**  
**Farewell Leicester Square,**  
**It's a long long way to Tipperary,**  
**But my heart's right there.**

**Molly wrote a neat reply**  
**To Irish Paddy O', **  
**Saying, "Mike Maloney wants **  
**To marry me, and so **  
**Leave the Strand and Piccadilly, **  
**Or you'll be to blame, **  
**For love has fairly drove me silly, **  
**Hoping you're the same!" **

**It's a long way to Tipperary,**  
**It's a long way to go.**  
**It's a long way to Tipperary**  
**To the sweetest girl I know!**  
**Goodbye Piccadilly,**  
**Farewell Leicester Square,**  
**It's a long long way to Tipperary,**  
**But my heart's right there.**

(I don't own the song and/or the lyrics. I don't have a clue who does, so don't ask.)

* * *

The soldier wisely had decided not to include the extra wartime verse, as they would have most likely gotten in trouble, up and down the ranks. They continued it for a while, with the students beginning to relax. There were extra security measures being taken for the protection of the First Children. So not just anybody was getting through easily. Seeing everyone get a bit jumpy a plan was made on a joint U.S.-Japanese song that would calm everyone down.

Another winter day,  
Another grey reminder that what used to be has gone away.  
It's really hard to say  
How long we have to live with our insanity.  
We have to pay for all we use.  
We never think before we light the fuse.

Look up, look up, look up,  
The sky is falling!  
Look up, there's something that you have to do.  
Before you try to go outside, to take in the view,  
Look up because the sky could fall on you!  
Another restless night,  
The wind is howling through the empty streets outside.  
We have to hide.  
We dare not go outside,  
We must not walk into the darkness of the night.  
We have to pay for all we use.  
We never think before we light the fuse.

Look up, look up, look up,  
The sky is falling!  
Look up, there's something that you have to do.  
Before you try to go outside, to take in the view,  
Look up because the sky could fall on you!  
Another restless night,  
The wind is howling through the empty streets outside.  
We have to hide.  
We dare not go outside,  
We must not walk into the darkness of the night.

Look up, look up, look up,  
The sky is falling!

We have to pay for all we use.  
We never think before we light the fuse.

Look up, look up, look up,  
The sky is falling!

Look up, look up, look up,  
The sky is falling!

(**_Look Up! The Sky is Falling!_** Belongs to Harmony Gold. Take it up with them if you want the song.)

* * *

The students seemed to really like the song, but the singers knew to change it up so they brought up a few more songs.

After all of the battles are over,  
After all of the fighting is done,  
Will you be the one  
To find yourself alone with your heart? (looking for the answers...)  
When it feels like tomorrow will never come,  
When it seems like the night would not end,  
Can you pretend  
That you're really not alone?

You're out here on your own.  
Lonely soldier boy.  
You're out here on your own.  
Lonely soldier boy.  
Yes I'm lonely, but are you alone?  
Lonely soldier boy.  
With all the glory, without the joy,  
A lonely soldier boy...

Do you believe in the causes you're fighting for?  
You used to believe yesterday.  
Now what can you say,  
Now that you're so far from home?

Yo're out here on your own,  
Lonely soldier boy.  
You're all alone,  
Lonely soldier boy.  
But are you really alone?  
Lonely soldier boy...  
You're out here on your own,  
Lonely soldier boy.  
But are you really alone?  
Lonely soldier boy.  
You're out here on your own,  
Lonely soldier boy.

(**_Lonely Soldier Boy_** is also owned by Harmony Gold. Buy the sound track if you want to hear the song. If you find a good site to listen to it, SHARE THE WEALTH OF KNOWLEDGE!)

* * *

The soldiers went through a dozen or so songs, before the last of the students was cleared and the last trunk, bag, whatever checked and rechecked, before they all left for the castle. The singing soldiers had lucked out as their voices were done for, for a while anyways. The soldiers couldn't help, but be awed by the castle, again, though they had seen it previously, tonight was far different. It was beautifully lit up, against the starry night back drop atop a hill, with the Forbidden Forest spreading out behind it, and the lake/moat surrounding it, giving it a truly majestic look, one of magical importance (which it is), but of magical beauty.

* * *

Earlier with the Transfers and First Years, and the guards

Boat number 12

Hiei, Ayame, and Souta Higurashi

Coming about the bend and looking upon the castle, all the soldiers looked speechless, and in fact, they were. Even the demons among them couldn't help, but watch the magical beauty of it. Knowing that the surroundings and the set up to be just perfect for observing the school at night. It was truly a sight to behold. Hiei allowed a look of awe to pass over his face, he could not believe what he saw. That this castle's beauty was fastened by nature and the hands of humans with their knowledge and skills, just about literally took his breath away. Souta and Ayame fell back into one another and into Hiei. Immediately, Ayame's nose caught a whiff off Souta and she couldn't believe the scent.

"_Do you have a sister named Kagome, with raven black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, a snowy white tan skin, uses a bow and arrow, and she wears a school uniform that has a short green skirt and white blouse with green cuffs and a navy flap (don't know the name) that's green with white piping?" asked Ayame._

Souta snapped his head around and stared at her. He had just described his sister, but how is that possible, but then he noticed something odd about the two. He got close and asked his own questions.

"_Why do you have a whitish-brown thing emitting from you and your friend has a dark colored once, practically black, but more bluish-black?"_

"_You sense our auras boy, now answer her," stated Hiei._

"_Yes, I did have a sister named Kagome. She vanished with Inuyasha long ago. We… I am set to become the new priest of the Higurashi Shrine," Souta stated sadly._

"_I'm actually over 500 years old and I'm a Wolf Youkai and an old friend of Priestess Kagome Higurashi! The clincher was Inuyasha the half inu-youkai, right?" asked Ayame._

"_Yes!" shouted Souta, earning Boat 12 some stares._

"Sorry about that!" Souta shouted, getting everyone to look away, but the other Reikai Tantei.

"Hiei, what have you learned about our young Souta?" inquired Kurama.

"His sister is THE Priestess," stated Hiei.

"WHAT?" cried Yusuke, eavesdropping in on them.

"My words exactly Yusuke. The legendary Priestess Kagome Higurashi. How did we miss that connection. Wait? You said,' his sister,' but that's impossible!" practically screamed Yoko, causing everyone else to wince, though they didn't show it.

"Baka fox, he just told Ayame and me how. Ayame happens to be a close friend to said priestess," said Hiei.

"Damn!" stated Yusuke.

"Agreed, but here is how it happened, the Shikon-no-Tama, enabled her to go back to the past and that's where she became trapped thanks to an attack on the family well, which was the Bone Eater's Well, and I believe your body landed there fox," stated Hiei, inwardly smirking.

"WHAT?" screeched the fox, but everyone, but Suiichi to hear the fox screech, but he had managed to lock the fox back up in time to limit the sound.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" mentally shouted Suiichi.

Hiei fell out of the boat at Suiichi's sudden outburst and landed face first into the water. Ayame grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him back into the boat, cursing up a storm in Makian. This caught the attention of the soldiers as they had fought demons and learned Makian. They wondered how that boy knew the language, but then took note of the bandana and the Jagen underneath it. They realized it was Hiei Jagenshi. A few whistled too acknowledge that they now knew that the stakes had just been raised, big timed raised.

Boat number 23

Yusuke, Yukina, and Kurama

Yusuke took note of the whistles and caught a low sound, that only demons could hear. It was someone talking, to him in Makian!

"**Yusuke Urameshi! Should have seen that one coming when we saw all those Ferry Girls and Grim Reapers fly by earlier today," said the voice.**

Yusuke turned his head to see who was speaking and saw Cpl. Tony Wodkins (I missed spelled the name, its an actual last name and quite confusing when you say it).

"**You're one of the soldiers from America. How do you know Makian?" asked Yusuke.**

"**Demons are just as common in the States as they are in Japan, but that's not the issue. Is it the situation that bad, that you have to be sent out here," asked Cpl. Wodkins.**

"**It's so bad, we've been granted permission to kill Voldemort and hishuman allies," Yusuke responded.**

"**Shit Fire! That's bad!" replied Cpl. Wodkins.**

"**That's a good saying! Made if I use it?"**

"**Go ahead, my friend Cpl. Paul Johnson uses it too," said the Fly-fly Corporal.**

"**Thanks," Yusuke replied.**

"**Landing in 30 seconds!" cried the above mention Leg-Infantry Trooper.

* * *

**

Thirty seconds later, the troopers jumped out of the boats first and helped everybody out of the boats. Hagrid got helped from soldiers in some power armor that came up to his height. They all walked up the stairs, the soldiers providing close escort, having already alerted their commanders to the new situation. Plans for such an occasion were immediately put forth and the soldiers readied themselves for battle at a moments notice, though they were only on alert, but ready to blast Death Eaters to the Seven or more Hells when called to.

* * *

Inside the Great Hall, just before the new students arrived

"Look at that! The new DADA is here!" cried Ron.

"He looks Asian. I think Japanese," said Neville.

"Neville's right," said Hermione.

"Impossible!" said Malfoy as he passed, only to find himself being tripped by the guard, who was Neville's American cousin, and Alchemist.

"Hey Nevs, glad to see your still here! Told those idiots you could and would make!"

"Thanks Ray!" Neville responded.

"You know him?" asked Seamus Finnegan.

"He's my cousin, Lance Corporal Ray "Lead Blanket" Longbottom," Neville said happily.

"Get to your tables, so the newbies can come in and eat," LCPL. Longbottom said.

"Right away!" they all chorused and headed to their table.

* * *

Outside the Great Hall

Just moments before they were to enter, Yusuke and company got the biggest shock of their lives. They found out about Yusuke's family being in the area and at the school, and Keiko's and Kuwabara's children. Things were not going to be easy. Souta was being held in Ayame's arms as the news was broken, and he couldn't believe it. Though, no one notice the murder glare that Yusuke was getting from a young girl in moonless midnight black hair and fiery black eyes.

The doors then flew open and out walked one of the professors. She was wearing purple robes and half-moon eye glasses, down on the bridge of her nose, indicating that she only needed them for reading. Everyone looked at one another, because she gave of both an aura (for those who could see or feel it) and an air of authority. Everyone knew right away she was the assistant headmistress. Professor McGonagall, also the head of Gryffindor House.

"When these doors open, proceed in a single file line until you are told to stop. Then stand and await your name to be called. You will then be sorted into your respective house. That is all, now proceed," she said.

Everyone did as told and entered the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore looked over the students and could see through a number of disguises that hid full and half demon children, but he also spotted something else that he would keep to himself. He heard Professor McGonagall tell them to stop and then proceeded to place the stool and the hat in place. The tear in the hat opened and it broke out into a song.

(I have no idea what the bloody song is! If someone could send me some info on it, I could and would re-write this chapter.)

The Sorting Hat told the history of the Hogwarts, about the founders, about the break up, but all who knew the true history knew that there was a fifth founder and a fifth house, that the Sorting Hat had been told to never speak of, but Dumbledore could feel a change in the atmosphere and knew, the fifth house would return this night!

After the song, McGonagall walked to the front and announced," I will not be calling roll this night. This night is special and so Headmaster Dumbledore will call roll!"

She stepped to the side as the Headmaster approached and spoke," We will be calling all names at once! They will not be in alphabetical order, though, the list was accidentally mixed up by a torrent of last minute readiness for our new students and transfers. So let's begin with Higurashi, Souta!"

The said boy went forward. Many quickly figured he was a Transfer, but before the hat was placed on his head, Dumbledore spoke.

"Young Souta is a First Year. His family has attended Hogwarts before. I welcome back the Higurashi family and offer my sincere hope that He-Who-Not-Be-Named feels the family wrath after the slaying Mr. Suiichi Higurashi about the time of the Potter Slaying."

Dumbledore stood back and Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon his head. The Sorting Hat then broke out into a new song!

"The Return of them,

The Return of the Dogs,

The Return of the Slayers,

The Return of the Monks,

The Return of the Priestesses,

The Return of the Fifth House!

For the Higurashi Holy Clan,

Has come to fight

And protect ye fro' demons!

Arise, arise, young now,

Arise, arise, young healers,

Arise, arise, young protectors,

Arise, arise, the Crest of the West!

Led by the Brother Dogs,

Led by the Lady Slayer,

Led by the Master of Wind,

Led by the Holy Light of the Scared Priestess!

For ye have come to protect the weak,

Smite the evil that lurks,

The Prophecy is now fulfilled,

Arise Crest of the West!"

* * *

Everyone just looked at the boy, no the hat! No one has ever heard of such a thing. Then Hagrid broke the silence.

"Tis mean, w'at ta mean! The return of the Crest House?" he said.

"That is what it means! CRESTAR!" cried the Sorting Hat.

"Souta, I know your sister. It was her, that recommended my creation," the hat spoke to Souta is his mind.

"Thank you for telling me," was his replied.

* * *

Right between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, the floor split and appeared a fifth table with the fifth symbol. Souta went right over to it and saw a letter. He picked it up and opened it. After a few moments, he set the letter down and sat down. A soldier walked over to him.

"Why shed tears young lad?" inquired the soldier.

"My sister founded the fifth house," was his replied and flew right into the shoulder of the soldier.

"Your sister was very brave. The American Alchemy Corps. still sing and praise her famous skills in the Jewel Campaign. The defeat of Naraku and the disappearance of the Shikon-no-Tama is still spoken of in both the Demon World and the Human World. So don't cry, her bravery is the standard by which all American Special Occurrence Units set the standard. That be, it's the highest standard to live by and fight by," comforted the soldier.

Other soldiers had moved over and began to comfort the Souta. Dumbledore and Hagrid too. Then seeing the commander of the troops and wondering.

"Are you able…?"

"Black! You attended those in house classes with Peterson, right?" the commander asked.

"You too sir!" was her reply.

"Humph! Guess I'll take the job Dumbledore," Captain Francis Drake, United States Navy said.

"Thank you. (wiping a few tears from his eyes) Now on with the sorting!" he bellowed.

"Ashland, Firo!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Urameshi, Shinta!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Urameshi, Yusuke!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Gullwing, Cath!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jonas, Jones!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Takada, Ayami!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Scarlet, Will"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Takada, Sango!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Takada, Kaitou!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Williams, Fredrick!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hojo, Sano!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

The sorting went on for about another hour till the final students. To Slytherian House dismay, only a dozen of the nearly 270 new students came to there house, all from Pure Blood English Families. Though they couldn't complain, but these new house members seemed eager to break the house rivalries as their kin were in other houses. Draco looked murderously at the Crest House. The symbol had a half moon, with stripes running from and around it. It also had a staff of some kind on it as well as three swords, a shadow image of armor, and a bow with a quiver of arrows. The colors were red and white. He even notice what looked like claw marks had been stitched into the symbol. The simpler version for uniforms only had the armor and archery tools with the crest in the background, with the staff off to one side with a five fingered claw mark. That house was nearly full of new students! It had practically taken almost all the new students! He knew if it had not been for that house, Slytherian would have gotten more students, but the last few were now up.

* * *

"Rollins, George!"

"Place him with kin in Gryffindor!" shouted a Gryffindor student.

"HUSH NOW!" scolded Professor McGonagall.

"Why would I put him anywhere else, when his family's good deeds are in his blood? GRYFFINDOR!"

"Minamano, Suiichi!"

"RAVENCLA? NO! WAIT! CRESTAR!"

"Jagenshi, Hiei!"

"Dark like the Slytherians, but loyal to kin and allies, as well as friends. CRESTAR!"

"Gullwing, Hara!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Baro, Ayame!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Tsuki, Sakura!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Tsuki, Rei!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kuwabara, Reika!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Kuwabara, Miroku!"

* * *

This kid tripped on his way up to the stool and hat. Hiei smirked and told the others via telepathy," Hn. Another Kuwabaka!" Everyone broke into fits of giggles.

* * *

"Just like your father with a strong passion of being a man and being honorable and respected. CRESTAR!"

"Lang, Peter!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"O'Toole, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Smiley, Lisa!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Smiley, Kelly!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Kaze, Jin!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Ei, Touya!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Jagenshi, Yukina!"

"CRESTAR!"

"Reikai, Botan!"

* * *

The hat took a few minutes with her. No one seemed to know what was going on.

"About time I got to you Miss Botan, been awhile," stated the hat.

"Yes, 50 years ago. Has it been that long? I never did catch Myrtle!"

"Relax, and breath. Now onto more important things. Thomas Riddle is getting ready to move. He has some demons, but not many, but I fear he may call up the Death Arts and allow a large number through on a global scale," the Sorting Hat said.

"You're our contact! I should have known it was you," Botan whined a bit.

"Correct. Dumbledore and the staff can be trusted, including Snape, he's actually a very former Death Eater. If Riddle finds him, need I say more?"

"Nope!"

"The new ones I just placed into Slytherian will be excellent allies, none are tainted like the others, but there are allies in their ranks. I've arranged for a note to be passed to you with your schedule. In form the others, and as for the rest. There are questionable members in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor is true, so you'll have allies in them, especially Harry Potter, you'll need him to win over Riddle," the hat said.

"Thank you for the information and please informs us asfast as possible about any new developments," Botan said.

"Naturally and now for your house!"

"CRESTAR!"

* * *

Soon the last dozen were sorted into either Ravenclaw or Crestar. That brought the fifth house up to a number equal to the other houses, though Slytherian suffered from a lack of numbers due to graduates.

Dumbledore stood before the students and began to talk.

"I know this is quite a shock about the re-emergence of the Crest House, but we should be thankful for having someone capable of teaching the classes the Fifth House specializes in on the school grounds. As you already know, the large military presence of the United States Alchemy Corps. are here to ensure the safe guard of the First Children, the daughter and son of the President of the United States of America, President Sesshomaru Takada the 2nd. As such, throughout the two's entire time here at Hogwarts, these soldiers, who all are not Alchemists and most definitely not State Alchemists Mr. Malfoy, will protect us all from Thomas Riddle, Voldemort.

Now to state the usual business. We have Joachim Urameshi here to teach the DADA class. He is a Japanese DADA teacher who has agreed to come to teach at Hogwarts. I would also like to thank Naval Captain Francis Drake for agreeing to teach the new classes, these will be side classes taught seven days a week. You may enroll in them or not. We will have to search and find some of our older texts and bring them up to speed.

Also, I want to inform you that the same third floor area is now off limits once again, as the soldiers are using it to store their munitions and no one is allowed in. A single miss spell and the school and everyone in it will cease to exist. The soldiers have put wards down there and all over the third floor to prevent any attempt at gaining easy access to the munitions. Some of our older students will be very wise to avoid that area this time as with the rest of you. The soldiers will shoot to kill if you are discovered trying to sneak in or are found in their stockpile.

On that note, the Forbidden Forest, is as its name implies, isforbidden. The soldiers have established defensive works to protect the students from any danger coming out of the forest. With that occurring all detentions will be served still by Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, but under armed guard and escort, but as I said before, Only if you allow the light to be extinguished, then can hope be lost. These soldiers here will provide us the protection, but we must provide the light. These soldiers live by the sayings **_No One Fights Alone_** and**_ To Protect the Next Generation, We Give Our Lives_**, they will need our help to protect the school and ourselves should Voldemort moves."

"Thomas Riddle can walk into my cross hairs anytime!" shouted a soldier.

The hall was filled with soldiers making affirmative grunts and calls. The students looked around and saw the confidence on their faces. Their movements told of tougher enemies fought and killed trying to bring harm to the general populace. They would die, before Voldemort set one foot inside the school.

"Now let us eat!" cried Dumbledore.

Everyone dug in. Talks began almost immediately and the hot topic was the Crest House and the soldiers. Many openly began to talk about how Voldemort was going to die and pay for his crimes. People still flinched, but the confidence of certain light at the end of the dark tunnel was beyond contagious, it was an epidemic.

At the Crestar table, Yusuke was stuffing his face when he and Shinta Urameshi began to argue over a rice ball.

"Hey man that's mine!"

"No way in the Seven Hells it is! It's mine!"

"**You can tell they're brothers," stated Hiei**

**Yukina, Botan, and Ayame just sweat-dropped. Jin had been knocked out cold by Shinta's elbow. Touya was also out cold from Yusuke's head and Kurama was trying to sneak by without getting hurt, which both brothers kneed him in the face and he was out cold.**

After the fight was broken up with Hiei stealing the rice ball and breaking it in two and giving both halves to Ayame and Yukina. The two devoured the rice ball halves in front of the othertwo. Sango was laughing her head off at their faces when they witness the two girls eat their rice ball and when the two started chasing Hiei around the table yelling at him in Japanese and English. The result was the whole Great Hall breaking out laughing their heads off. Then the ghosts appeared, but one was a special ghost, for a special group.

"Well, well! The house is back! That's good news!" stated a woman in a kimono.

Then a man in Japanese armor floated by eying someone who was trying to hide herself from view. He just smirked and flew about.

"I'm Rin, the wife of the great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, which includes the lands that Present-day Tokyo is on," said Rin.

"Taiyoukai?" asked Ron.

"It means Demon Lord in English," stated the Samurai. "I am Lord Takada of the Takada Clan. I'll let you try and identify me exactly. Call it a little game."

"She married a DEMON!" cried a Ravenclaw 5th Year.

"His name is Sesshomaru. I have not seen him in the Spirit World, so he must be alive somewhere," she said.

"His soul is trapped in an object back at base. We've been trying to free him for years, but it is a strong entrapment spell of Western background, but cast by an Eastern Mage of unknown lands. We need to find a descendent, doesn't matter how little energy he or she may have as long as they touch it by freedom of act, that he may be free to go to the next life," stated LCPL. Longbottom.

"I see!" stated Rin happily.

"Once free, you two can be reunited, all he even talks about when not chewing us out in training is you and your children," stated Cpl. Johnson.

"You outta know, you two are always talking about the past," stated 1st Sgt. Gin Nights.

"Yeah, well at least I don't watch a certain someone from afar all the time," he countered.

"I don't know what your talking about. Besides, I have work to do," Nights stated as he left.

"Sure!" Johnson joked.

Just then Cpl. Jane Black walked by and said," I'm going to talk to the Raizen."

"Don't push yourself Jane," he said back, using her first name to show his worry.

The two stood less then five feet from the Famous Trio of Hogwarts. She swallowed and walked forward knowing she could not let her brother down.

"Harry Potter," she said crisply.

He turned and said," yes Miss Black?"

"Corporal Black, Mr. Potter, but that's beside the point, my brother wanted me to watch over you in event something would happen to him. I believe you know who I mean, Sirius Osiris Black, my elder brother," she said strongly gaining every eye on her, but that of her unit mates.

"Your Sirius's younger sister?" said Harry disbelieving.

"I was disowned when I dropped out of Hogwarts and ran away to join the Alchemy Corps. I couldn't handle doing magic, because I lacked the actual skills and patience, but alchemic reactions require little concentration after a period of time. I was also naturally gifted with Alchemist skills, then Witch skills. So I choose to abandoned the ridiculing I got from my family, except Sirius, and joined an American outfit and got away from Great Britain all these years, but Sirius found me a few weeks after he escaped from Hogwarts in North Africa blowing up a slave market. We took him back with us to the States and he made me promise. After taking all the flak and sticking up for me, I couldn't just say no, but it would be an honor if I can care for you like my brother wanted to do," she said.

"She's tough kid, but loyal and friendly, as well as fair. It's that or the Durselys," said Cpl. Wodkins.

"Yes, I would like to live with you," Harry said, shooting from his seat to give her a bone crushing hug, but she could stand it. E-Class demons hit a lot harder.

"Now that new friends have been made and new alliances and lives forged. Let us sleep tonight, secure in the knowledge that we are safe and Voldemort will not strike," Dumbledore announced.

Everyone began to leave. Lord Takada announced that he would lead the Crestars to their new rooms. He lead them into an area off the beaten path for most of Hogwarts and showed them to a portrait with a Panther Demon standing watch.

"Lord Takada, the new members of the house?" she asked.

"Yes Panthara, they are," he replied.

"Password?" Panthara asked.

"HENTAI!" cried Botan and Yukina already smashing Miroku into the ground igniting laughter from every portrait around the hallway.

"That is correct! Ohhh! Yeah girls! Hit him harder! I haven't had this much fun since Sango beat the hell out of Miroku!" she then noticed the said girl in the corner.

Sango gave her a reassuring smile as she heard the painful moans from Miroku when both girls stopped. Getting up, but just barely he pointed to a boy trying to sneak away.

"It was Shinta Urameshi! Not me!" Miroku cried.

Shinta tried to flee, but both girls caught him and began to pound the daylights out of him a whole lot worse. Yusuke then helped the unconscious Shinta into the Crestar House. He set him down carefully. Blankets, towels and what-not were neatly stacked in front of them and Rin stood above them.

"The rooms need proper repair and the beds are no longer here. Your just going to have to rough it until the Alchemists can fix things up tomorrow, or at least in the next couple of weeks. Sorry," she said and bowed, but Yusuke spoke up.

"Think of it as indoor camping!" he shouted.

Everyone agreed and Rin felt better, then Lord Takada came into the common room royally pissed.

"I just checked the dorms and both are set to implode if someone enters! The idiot bigots didn't realize that the main support column is there and could collapse the entire school if it goes!" he was fuming big time.

"Oh no!" cried Rin, but then Cpl. Johnson entered.

"Nasty techniques! Ran into a number myself, lost count at that. They really are powerful, but easily removed by people like Dumbledore. We can ask him tomorrow, so as to have more room," he stated.

"Then what are we too do?" whined one Japanese 7th Year.

"I was sent to transmute some facilities. I'll create them over here and then the place can be re… WHOAH! SHIT!" he shouted as the wall gave way behind him.

"LIGHT!" he yelled.

Rin flew in and using her natural glow, Cpl. Johnson made an emergency call and twelve soldiers rushed in. They brought about some alchemic flashlights and then found a light switch? One of the students absent mindedly flipped it. Then lights came on and showed a ready made male bathroom that could use a little work.

"Okay?" said one of the soldiers.

"Check for a female's bathroom, but watch out for implosion spells," he said holding up a piece of paper that showed that the spell no longer worked for that room as it had fallen.

The soldiers searched the other wall and found what they were looking for, but Lord Takada appeared before them.

"There are female facilities, but they still have the implosion spellssetup inthem," he stated.

"Okay, I'll talk to… _Kuso_," he yelled. (Kuso means shit in Japanese)

He bent down and picked up a piece of ancient parchment. It clearly had the implosion spell on it, but the parchment had become so frail that some of it fell apart in Johnson's hand. The common room had an implosion spell on it, but was to old to do a thing. Everyone just looked at one another; obliviously a trap had been set.

"Well, here goes," Johnson said.

He clapped his hands and forced them to the floor. A light flew out from the place and a message in Japanese began.

* * *

"_Most of the traps have been disarmed, but not all. I pray this reaches you before any are harmed. Please make note that it will take three weeks to remove all remaining traps in the girl's bathroom and the two dorms. Then it will take four more weeks of repairs and renovations to bring this House back up to speed. Look for the star of peace and then you shall find all needed school supplies."

* * *

_

The message ended. Johnson shook his head. Then turned to all the students.

"Double, Triple up, I don't care. There ain't much room and leave any shyness behind. You're going to be literally camping indoors, untilwe get this mess cleaned up. Hopefully by mid-Fall, early-Winter," he turned and left after saying that, followed by the soldiers.

The portal closed behind them and left the students to wonder. Rin had managed to get a fire going. It was obliviously clear of any traps, but no one was risking much. Johnson met with Dumbledore and told him that all traps were successfully confined by her. He nodded knowing what he meant. He asked Johnson to watch over them, but Johnson stated," They are old enough sir. Besides, I sealed the danger rooms off and started a fire to keep them warm. There is also more than enough room and no immediate danger. I figure late-Fall at best, but maybe sooner, if we get to it. Talk with the Cap and what he says, I'll do."

Dumbledore was satisfied as he went to hold an emergency meeting.

* * *

Back in the Crest House

Yusuke laid a number of futons out and pads with some of the others. Then he grabbed a couple of blankets and Yukina and started to go to sleep when Sango came up to the two.

"Yes Miss Takada?" he asked.

"Mind if I sleep next you," she asked.

Yusuke rolled over and saw she was only wearing a pair of pink panties and a white mid-drift shirt. He looked over at Yukina who had her blanket held above her chest, meaning she was just as he was hopping, but "nice guy" Yusuke kicked in.

"Only if you sleep dress like Yukina," knowing he'd get hit, but he heard her shuffle a bit and opened his eyes to see her pulling her blanket over the edge of his and rolling over, and lifting enough of her blanket to make Yusuke regret his words.

He nodded caught by his own words, but he felt her hand touch his back and run a little over his body before a growl escaped him, a Demon Growl that she shouldn't know. She then just moved in close, as did Yukina, not planning on losing Yusuke.

* * *

_Reikai (the Spirit World)_

"_Koenma sir! The Sango-Yusuke Plan seems not to be working!" yelled George as he ran into Koenma's office._

"_WHAT?" cried the pint sized ruler._

"_George what's happening?" inquired Miroku._

"_The Future Viewer of Planned Love just showed Yusuke with several kids with hair color from him, Sango, AND Yukina, all linked to the THREE OF THEM!" he practically yelled the last part._

"_Looks like I win Koenma! I want the prettiest and most lovable Ferry Girl, who IS single, and willing to be with me for about… Koenma?" Miroku asked._

"_What happened exactly George?_

"_The FVPL system just blew big time! I don't think any planned love with this mission is going to work," said the blue ogre._

"_Feh! I knew it wouldn't work and I told you that Koenma, didn't I?" inquired someone Koenma did not want to mess with._

"_Yes you're right," replied the defeated Jr. Lord of the Underworld._

"_It can't be?" said Miroku._

"_It can and it is. Also, here's your Ferry Girl for the next several years," he said tossing a young Ferry Girl over to Miroku._

"_Hey! Don't treat them so harshly…"_

"_You want me to dump her back among a group of Vulture Youkai then?" he interrupted Miroku._

_The Ferry Girl clung to Miroku. He looked down at her and then inquired._

"_Were there anymore?"_

"_Six, but I left them at my castle. I told you, Koenma, about the dangers, but you keep sending them in such numbers, that now he has to take on the overflow," the man said._

"_I'll stop!" cried the Chief Admistrator of Spirit World as he dove under his desk._

"_Good!" yelled the man as he turned and left._

"_Wait! My friend!" cried Miroku._

"_Grab that wench and follow me," he just stated._

_Doing as told and guaranteeing her, her safety, the two followed the man through a portal._


End file.
